


Tardis Trained

by WhimsicalSesquipedalian



Series: Gavin 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Levels of Sass, Original Character(s), The Doctor Loves His Tardis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSesquipedalian/pseuds/WhimsicalSesquipedalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is excited to start traveling with his new companion, there's only one problem, Gavin wants to bring his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardis Trained

‘I’m bringing the dog!

The Doctor sighed deeply as Gavin’s adamant voice wafted through the TARDIS. He flicked his safety goggles up and looked through the glass deck above him, causing the swing he was working on to tilt violently, almost throwing him off.

‘We’ve been through this Gavin. NO pets!’

‘If she doesn’t come, I don’t come!’ Gavin stated as he clomped across the deck towards the stairs.

The Doctor sighed again and watched as Gavin made his way down the stairs and stopped at the last step, one hand on the railing, the other on his hip, a highly unamused expression on his face. The Doctor had the grace to look mildly uncomfortable before reiterating, ‘The TARDIS is very delicate, Margaret might, unknowingly, upset her.’

Gavin continued to look unimpressed as he queried, ‘So you’ve never had a pet on the TARDIS before?’

The Doctor looked even more uncomfortable and began fiddling his fingers and swinging his legs. ‘I have, just not organic ones.’

‘Not _organic_ ones!’ Gavin spluttered, ‘How do you have an un-organic pet?’

‘K-9 was a robot.’

‘A robot pet!’ Gavin snorted, ‘at least mine’s personable.’

‘K-9 was very personable’, the Doctor stated indignantly, ‘so personable that he kept leaving with my companions. I had to replace him, more than once.’

‘So you’re allowed numerous robot pets, but I’m not allowed _one_!’

The Doctor sighed again and turned to fully face Gavin. ‘If I let her on board she could get into the TARDIS’s systems. It’s possible Margaret could accidentally send us into a parallel universe just by …’ the Doctor coughed uncomfortable and mouthed ‘ _peeing’_ , ‘in the wrong place.’

‘She’s house trained’, Gavin informed him humourlessly.

The Doctor twisted uncomfortably, ‘Yes, but is she … TARDIS trained?’

‘ _TARDIS trained_! If this place has enough room for a swimming pool then I’m sure we can find her a toilet. And I can keep her out of the control room. She may be able to do weird mind-talky-stuff with you, but I highly doubt she can open a door.’ Gavin finished with a glint of humour in his eye, as if challenging the Doctor to contradict him.

The Doctor sighed once more, ‘Fine, but you’re responsible for any damage,’ he instructed, putting his goggles back on and continuing his work, ‘And pack her lead, I’m not having her loose on an alien planet, who knows what kind of trouble she could cause.’

Gavin was already up the stairs and half-way out the TARDIS before the Doctor had finished speaking. Realising he no longer had an audience the Doctor continued his adjustments in peace for several minutes, only to fall backwards out of his swing when a loud and happy ‘BARK’ echoed through the control room. He scowled darkly as he stood up, re-adjusting his bowtie, and clenching his jaw. This dog was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
